harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)
Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (ang. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) – film fantasy, na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling pod tym samym tytułem. Został wyreżyserowany przez Alfonso Cuarón. Informacje Polski tytuł: Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Oryginalny tytuł: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Gatunek filmu: fantasy, familijny, przygodowy Kraj: Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania Data premiery: Polska - 4 czerwca 2004, Świat - 31 maja 2004 Czas trwania: 141 min. Reżyseria: Alfonso Cuarón Scenariusz: Steven Kloves Główne role: Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint Muzyka: John Williams Zdjęcia: Michael Seresin Scenografia: Stuart Craig, Stephanie McMillan Kostiumy: Jany Temime Montaż: Steven Weisberg Produkcja: David Heyman Dystrybucja: Warner Cinema Budżet: $130,000,000 Język: angielski Od lat: 12 Fabuła ogólna Z pilnie strzeżonego więzienia ucieka niebezpieczny przestępca – Syriusz Black, ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego podejrzany o zamordowanie Petera Petergiew oraz dwunastu mugoli. W trzeciej części przygód niezwykłego czarodzieja poznajemy nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, oglądamy Hagrida w nowej roli oraz dowiadujemy się więcej o przeszłości profesora Snape'a. Wyprawiamy się także wraz z trzecioklasistami do obfitującego w atrakcje Hogsmeade, jedynej wioski w Anglii zamieszkanej wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Po piętach uczniów depczą mrożący krew w żyłach Dementorzy. Fabuła filmu Obsada Ekipa * Reżyseria – Alfonso Cuarón * Scenariusz – Steven Kloves * na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling * Muzyka – John Williams * Zdjęcia – Michael Seresin * Montaż – Steven Weisberg * Scenografia – Stuart Craig, Stephanie McMillan, Steven Lawrence, Gary Tomkins, Alexandra Walker, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Alan Gilmore. * Kostiumy – Jany Temime * Produkcja – David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe. *Producent wykonawczy – Michael Barnathan, Callum McDougall, Tanya Seghatchian. Różnice między filmem, a książką *W filmie, Harry dowiaduje się o Syriuszu Blacku w Błędnym Rycerzu. W książce słyszy o nim jeszcze w mugolskich wiadomościach. *W filmie nie ma wzmianki o opłatach w Błędnym Rycerzu. *W filmie Błędny Rycerz zabiera Harry'ego prosto do Dziurawego kotła do Londynu. W książce po drodze otworzą jeszcze innym czarodziejom. *W książce w Błędnym Rycerzu Harry przedstawia się jako Neville Longbottom. W filmie w ogóle się nie przedstawia. *W filmie Knot mówi Harry'emu, że jutro znów będzie w Hogwarcie, a w książce do rozpoczęcia roku jest jeszcze miesiąc. *W książce Hermina z Ronem pierwszy raz spotykają Harry'ego w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, a w filmie spotykają się w Dziurawym Kotle. *W filmie Hermiona przybywa do Dziurawego Kotła razem z Krzywołapem, w książce kupuje go dopiero na Pokątnej. *W filmie Harry dowiaduje się od pana Weasleya w Dziurawym Kotle, że Syriusz Black chce go zabić. W książce także dowiaduje się tego w Dziurawym Kotle, ale podsłuchuje rozmowę Państwa Weasley'ów. *W filmie Hagrid pokazuje tylko jednego Hipogryfa, a w książce ma ich z tuzin. *W filmie lekcja OPCM z boginem odbywa się w klasie, natomiast w książce w pokoju nauczycielskim. *Bogin Parvati w filmie zmienił się w węża, a w książce w mumię. *Harry podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade w filmie obrzuca Malfoya śniegiem. W książce obrzuca go błotem. *W książce cała trójka wchodzi do pubu Pod Trzema Miotłam i podsłuchują rozmowę Hagrida, Knota, McGonagall, Madame Rosmerty i Flitwick'a. W filmie podsłuchuje ich tylko Harry. *W książce po napadzie na Grubą Damę zastępuje ją Sir Cadogan. W filmie Gruba Dama wraca od razu po naprawieniu. *W filmie Hermiona i Ron opowiadają Harry'emu, że Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka na dziedzińcu. W książce dzieje się to w pokoju wspólnym. *W filmie nie ma szczegółowej opowieści o Huncwotach, natomiast w książce jest. *W filmie tylko Harry jest przy Syriuszu nad jeziorem, w książce jest jeszcze Hermiona. *W książce Gryfoni zdobywają Puchar Quidditcha, w filmie jest pokazany tylko mecz z Puchonami i nie ma nic o zwycięstwie. *Na końcu filmu brakuje uczty końcowej i nie jest powiedziane kto zdobył Puchar Domów. W książce jest to powiedziane. *W filmie Harry dostaje Blyskawicę na koniec i już wie od kogo. W książce dostaje ją na Boże Narodzenie i dowiaduje się od kogo także pod koniec. *W książce bohaterowie ubierają się w szkolne szaty, a w filmie chodzili w mugolskich ubraniach. *W filmie nie pojawił się Irytek. *W filmie w ogóle nie pojawia się wątek Świstoświnki podarowanej Ronowi przez Syriusza w zamian za utraconego szczura Parszywka, który w rzeczywistości okazał się animagiem Peterem Pettegrew'em. *W filmie na meczu Gryfoni kontra Puchoni Chmury ukladają się w kształt Ponuraka, a w ksiązce Ponurak (w rzeczywistości Syriusz Black) pojawia się na trybunach. Nagrody Film otrzymał 2 nominacje do Oscara, w kategoriach Najlepsza Muzyka i Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) fr:Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) Kategoria:Filmy